Waking the Demon
by yokosfoxyladyxo
Summary: The world is full of surprises, isn't it? At least that is what Kagome is led to believe as she goes through changes and betrayals. Yoko/Kagome/Yomi.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! Here is the debut of my Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha Crossover!

I have a lot in store for this fiction and I hope you all will enjoy it!

I apologize if the first couple chapters are choppy and confusing, I wrote this on a whim and it ended up looking pretty good, so I have decided to publish it

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha! Behind you!" a young girl called out as she dodged yet another attack from the puppet that had her occupied.<p>

"Yeah, yeah!" The hanyou responded to the human miko, narrowly dodging the attack that was aimed at his head, snarling at the other puppet that had him occupied from protecting the human that was trying to dodge her own. "Kagome! Be careful!" he shouted back to her as he fought off his puppet.

Before she knew it, she was alone in a clearing that hadn't been their chosen battlefield. "Now that we're alone miko, would like to know of your true heritage?" the puppet smirked. "Don't try to psyche me out, Naraku!" she growled out as she found herself cornered by the half-demon.

"Oh, I'm not trying to psyche you out miko, it turns out that you are most certainly not human," he smirked underneath his baboon mask. A dark chuckle filled the clearing, "I didn't believe it until I had a run in with your dear father in the Southern Lands, you look so much like him, if you were in your demon form that is," he smirked even more.

Kagome's brown eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. "You are lying! My father died in a car crash when I was really little," she said. "On the contrary miko, it's your mother who has been lying to you," he said, his dark voice floating in her subconscious. "Shut up!" she yelled as she dodged out of the way of one of his tentacles, stringing up an arrow and lacing her powers within it, "you tend to lie to people you vile creature," she said as she shot the arrow, the weapon hitting it's mark and purifying the puppet.

The miko panted and walked over to a tree, sighing softly and leaning against it.

"My my my, what do we have here, a little human that has lost her way," a smooth voice stroked her senses. "Yes, my dear friend, I think she has," a much deeper, even smoother voice joined the first. Kagome's eyes snapped around as the clearing as surrounded in a thick fog.

The outlines of two figures came into her line of vision and she strained her eyes to see who they were. "Our leader would be pleased if we brought this delectable little treat to the den with the bounty we collected from that village, Kuronue," the deep voice said, she could practically hear the smirk laced in his voice.

The figures came closer to her, trapping her against the tree she had been leaning against. "You may be right Yomi, Yoko would be pleased to see her warming his bed when he gets back from his own raid," the one identified as Kuronue said.

"I'd love to see you try and get your hands on me," she growled out. "Mm, she's a feisty little human as well, but she doesn't seem quite human, does she Yomi?" Kuronue asked, his violet eyes pinning the brown eyed miko.

"You are right, she's got something in her that I can't exactly pinpoint, I sense holy energy, however, so she may be a miko," the other, Yomi, stated.

Kagome could feel her heart pounding as these two demons stepped closer to her, why did she get herself into these situations? Before they could get any closer, she threw a barrier around her body, "try to touch me and you will be purified," she said.

"Kagome! Where are you!" she could hear Inuyasha's voice getting closer.

"Damn! It seems we will have to forget about the miko for now, let's go Yomi," Kuronue stated, not really in the mood to get in a fight with the hanyou that was coming closer to the clearing. "But Kuronue, we can surely kill the hanyou and claim the girl for our leader, I say we fight," Yomi said. "Don't be reckless, Yoko has warned you about doing such things, we are tired as it is from the travel, we will get the miko some other time, let's go" Kuronue scolded, both of the demons disappearing from her view and the fog lifting.

"Kagome! There you are," the hanyou had finally caught up to her, "Inuyasha, can you take me home?" Kagome asked softly, she needed to see if Naraku's psychotic ramblings were true; was she really not human?

"Uh…I guess, but you'll have to come back the next day, we have shards to find," he told her as he stooped down so that she could climb onto his back, once she was situated, he took off towards the well. He got there in less than 30 minutes.

"I'll be back in a couple days Inuyasha, I have school and stuff to attend to, also I need to restock," Kagome said before she slid off of his back and hopped into the well, not even giving him time to argue with her.

* * *

><p>I will be posting 5 chapters here, on AdultFanFiction and on Mediaminer, I hope you guys like it :(<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, plain and simple

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed heavily as she climbed out of the well, her feet landing on the wooden floor of her well house. Leaving the well house, she headed towards her home, passing by her grandpa and waving at him with a small smile. She was a girl on a mission though; she needed to find out the truth.<p>

"Mama, I'm home!" she called out from the front door as she took off her shoes. "Ah, Kagome! Welcome home," her mother came out of the kitchen, greeting her with a smile and a hug. "It feels great to be back," the younger girl said, taking her mother's hand and walking upstairs into her room with her. "I need to speak with you privately though," she continued.

Her mother gave her a confused look, "what is it, Kagome?" she asked.

"What am I?" Kagome asked, staring into her mother's eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. She saw a nervous look fly across her mother's face and saw her bite her lip. "Do not be mad at me for hiding this from you Kagome but when you were handed to your father and I, you were just an infant and the man that gave you to us was oddly mysterious," Kaya, her mother, started.

The young miko looked at her in shock, taking a seat in the chair at her desk and waited for her mother to continue speaking.

"He had come from the well house, father had sensed immense energy coming from it and we all rushed outside to see what was happening. The demon was covered in blood and his blue eyes held a look of pain and hatred in them, it almost broke my heart," she took a deep breath.

"He handed you to us, the look in his eyes pleading for us to take you in and take care of you, and then he went back to the well house and disappeared, never to be seen again," Kaya finished.

"You are a demon Kagome, I do not know what kind of demon but the locket you have worn since you were born is what seals your demonic energy; before he disappeared, the demon told us that the locket would break once you reached your eighteenth birthday and your true self would emerge. He also said that it would break if you were to ever end up traveling to his world and meet him, being around him would unseal your demonic energy," she explained.

Kagome didn't know how to react, so Naraku had been telling the truth all along. "So my real father is from the past," she said slowly. Her mother nodded, her hands went up to the locket she kept tucked inside her shirt, her fingers tugging at it slightly.

"I need to meet him," the miko said, glancing down at the locket. "I need to see why he gave me up," she whispered and stood up. "I am sorry Kagome, I didn't want to keep this from you but I do love you as if you were my own child," she said. Kagome shook her head, "do not fret mother, I am not angry because you have been my family ever since I could remember, I just need to meet my true father; I am staying in this time for a few days to catch up on school work and stock up on supplies, and then I am going to find my father," she said and hugged her mother.

"Oh Kagome, I forgot to mention, you are being sent to a different school since you've missed so much. It's a private academy since you had high marks when you were in school," her mother informed her. Kagome hung her head, "seriously? I have to go through being the new girl that was kicked out of her school because she was too sick to go," the teenager huffed in frustration. The young girl rubbed her temples, "well, I'm going to go to the store mama, I might be returning to the past earlier than expected since I don't have the same school work anymore," she said.

"Alright sweetie, I am so sorry things aren't going as planned for you and when you do return to the past, I hope that you will find your true father," she said as Kagome changed her clothing. The young girl turned to her mother and smiled at her. "Thank you mama," she said softly as she grabbed her jacket and the credit card that her mother was holding out to her. "I will go to school tomorrow and then I will be returning to the past, I do have a quest to complete," Kagome informed her mother before leaving her room, walking downstairs and putting on her shoes.

"See you later, Jii-chan! I gotta go get supplies to last me for a while in the past," she hollered as she jogged down the stairs and headed to the bus stop that would take her into town.

* * *

><p>"Yusuke, please calm down, you are drawing unneeded attention," Kurama patiently stated, trying to will away the headache that he had gotten from Yusuke's yelling. "I'm sorry Kurama, it's just…damn it! Seeing Keiko with a new guy, it rubs me the wrong way," the boy apologized, his aura being clouded in depression.<p>

'**Is the detective still mourning over that human girl, Red?'** Yoko asked boredly, his silver tail swishing back and forth.

'_Yes he is, Yoko, he was in love with her,'_ Kurama said.

'**Well at least he stopped that incessant yelling, he was giving me a headache,'** the kitsune complained before his ears perked up when the green eyes of his avatar glanced at a girl that had entered the same aisle he was on.

'**Well now, Red, she looks very familiar,'** the fox mumbled which got a confused sigh from his vessel.

'_She does?'_ he asked curiously but didn't get any answer from the fox that had gone silent to contemplate the new bit of information presented to them.

"Yo, earth to Kurama!" a hand waving in front of his face snapped him out of his thought. "Oh, I apologize Yusuke, Yoko had me distracted," the red head laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Was he distracting you with her?" Yusuke asked, his thumb jutting to the girl who was throwing quite a bit of instant ramen into her buggy.

"For the most part, yes he was," Kurama said, chuckling softly before watching the girl throw other odds and ends into her buggy. "She seems to have a love for ramen though," Yusuke joked. "You know gentlemen, it's rude to talk about a girl right next to her," the girl said, turning to look at them, her brown eyes sparkling slightly.

"I apologize miss, didn't mean to offend you," Kurama placated the girl. She shook her head, "there is no offense and my name is Kagome, oh the ramen is not for me, it is for a friend of mine," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It is nice to meet you Kagome, I am Shuuichi and this here is Yusuke," he said, introducing himself and his partner.

"It is a pleasure to meet you guys after you two stood there and talked about me," she joked and stretched arms above her head, "if you gentlemen would excuse me, I have some other things I need to attend to," she brushed past them without another word, going to the checkout and paying for her items before leaving the store.

Yusuke whistled, "She was kind of cute," he said.

"Indeed she was, Yusuke, indeed she was," Kurama agreed, staring at the space she had once occupied.

* * *

><p>Kagome yawned as she packed stuff into her bag; her first day at her new school had been uneventful. She had seen the red haired boy from the day before in her math class but didn't talk to him, she just wanted to get through the day and head back to the feudal era so that she could begin her quest to find answers.<p>

Walking into her bathroom, the miko looked into the mirror, her hand going up to the locket once again. She wondered what she looked like as a demon and wondered what type of demon she was. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she left the bathroom and shouldered her bag. Bidding goodbye to her family, she jumped into the well and headed back into the past.

* * *

><p>STILL APOLOGIZE FOR CHOPPINESS :(<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

><p>Kagome felt so betrayed; tears burned her eyes as she ran through the forest blindly. Just a few minutes ago, she had returned to the past to find Kikyo standing in her place with the people she had grown to call her friends. They all put her down, called her weak and useless, a liability to the team. Even Shippo had turned his back on her, which had hurt most of all.<p>

Her heart had been shattered as she watched her friends walk away from her and into Kaede's hut. The miko had run for hours, she had no idea where she was but she couldn't stand being near the village any longer. She could no longer go home; Inuyasha had made sure of that when he attacked her, destroying the well.

Kagome sat him and took off, masking her scent and aura from him.

* * *

><p>"Well well well, look who it is," a familiar voice drifted across her ears and she felt her heart fall to her stomach. '<em>Not now'<em>, she groaned inside of her head. She turned, her tear-filled brown eyes meeting violet orbs.

"Little miko, why are you so far away from your protector?" the youkai smirked, walking up to her. "Please just kill me or leave me alone," she whispered brokenly, feeling his soft hand on her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Let go of her, you bandit filth," an unfamiliar, cold voice entered the clearing. "Lord Tsukido, what is it to you what I do with this human," Kuronue smirked as he turned to face the demon lord.

The demon lord smirked, his blue eyes lighting up at the challenge. "She is in my lands and I do not enjoy having bandits defile what is mine," he growled out. "It seems you are being saved again, little miko, we will most definitely meet again," Kuronue said into her ear darkly before disappearing once again.

Kagome shivered at the presence of the demon lord, bowing to him lowly. "Do not bow to me girl," he ordered, stalking over to her, his hand grabbing her locket. "There is only one person I know of that has this locket, and I sent her away a long time ago," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened as he snapped the necklace from her neck. She gasped, her lip quivering only slightly as she looked up at the tall demon. "Arise my daughter, I never thought I'd see you again, I didn't expect you to ever have to come to this place," he said, cupping her face and wiping away the tears that stained her cheeks.

This was her father. Her heart pounded as darkness started to cloud her vision and pain shot throughout her body. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her father catching her before she hit the ground, his icy blue eyes peering into her brown.

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned as she woke up, sitting up from the soft bed she had been placed in. How long was she out? Her clawed fingertips ran through her hair and that's when her eyes widened and she looked at her hands. She got out of bed quickly and rushed over to the mirror that resided across the room. Peering into her reflection, blue eyes stared back and she gasped in shock, looking over her demonic features.<p>

Ice blue eyes replaced her brown ones; her unkempt waist length black hair had straightened out past her hips. Her hair looked silky and claws protruded from her fingers. Opening her mouth slightly, she admired the fangs that took place of her normal canines. Running her tongue over them, she continued to look herself over. Her body was more defined and filled out; her baby fat was gone and was replaced by lean muscle.

"So you are awake, my daughter," a voice filled the room, causing Kagome to turn and stare into her father's eyes. "How long was I out?" she asked, shocked at the sound of her own voice, it wasn't as immature or high-pitched as it had been when she was human.

"You have been out for a week, Kagome, it's so…nice to see you all grown up," he said. This brought tears to her eyes but she stayed in place, the memories of her friends betraying her still fresh in her mind. "I am glad to see you, Lord Tsukido…father, but I have a quest I need to finish and shards to find, I also want revenge on my friends for betraying me and destroying my only way home," she growled out.

"But I first need to know what kind of demon I am," she added.

"You are a dog demon, but we are not kin to the silver inuyoukai, we are black inuyoukai; a little bit more powerful than the silvers," he said with a smirk. "I will allow you to finish your quest but you must train first, I will train you with swords and hand-to-hand for a month, you are a quick learner, you get it from me," he said.

Kagome nodded, "yes sir, I will agree to this training, as long as you let me go in a month to finish what I started," she said. "We will start immediately," the demon lord said, walking out of the room and leading her to the dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>A month later:<strong>

"Very good Kagome!" her father bellowed as she fought with his second in command. "Come on Kinari, don't go easy on me," Kagome taunted as they circled each other.

Kinari smirked at his opponent, "Kagome, I've never gone easy on you, you're just getting to good for me to beat you, you are a worthy opponent," he complimented, his silver eyes sparkling. Kagome smirked, her blue eyes meeting his silver.

Kinari was a fellow black inu with silver eyes, he was a formidable opponent if you were unfortunate enough to be on his bad side. The dog demon launched at her, his twin swords poised to defeat her.

Kagome brought her own sword up to deflect his attack, disarming him. Ducking to dodge his punch, she swung her leg out to cause him to fall onto his back. In a flash, she straddled him and had him pinned with her sword at his neck.

Tsukido clapped and gave a fanged grin as Kagome got off of his second in command. "That was an excellent fight, Kagome, I do believe that you are finally ready to go out and finish your quest," he said as he drew his daughter into a hug.

"Thank you father," she panted as she hugged him back and walked over to Kinari, offering him a hand to help him up. "Thank you, Lady Kagome," he said, equally breathless. She smiled at him and sheathed her sword, wiping the sweat off of her brow. "I am going to go get ready to leave, then," she said, bowing to her father and Kinari.

"Kagome-sama, let me accompany you to your chambers," Kinari said as he caught up to her. "Okay, I guess that will be alright," she said with a smile as she walked alongside him. "I am certainly going to miss you as a sparring partner, Kagome," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders. The female laughed softly, "Yes, you are definitely a great sparring partner, Kinari-kun," she said as she walked into her room with him.

"I am also going to miss seeing your beautiful face around," the dog demon flirted, grabbing the young demon by her waist and twirling her to face him. A smile touched her lips and she brought a hand up to cup his cheek. "I am going to miss our nightly talks," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her tightly.

He kissed her neck gently, "I am sure you will find a strong mate while on your journey, but if you were staying, I'd definitely ask to court you," he said softly. Kagome gave him a watery smile when she pulled back a little to look at him. "I wouldn't want to do that to you, Kinari, I have no idea when I will be back and I know you have feelings for our healer, Sakari; you should court her," she said softly.

"Can I at least experience what it is like to kiss you, Kagome-sama?" he asked huskily as he looked into her blue eyes. Kagome didn't give him an answer; instead she pulled him down and smashed her lips against his. She felt his arms tighten around her waist as he kissed her back. His lips were hot and passionate as they claimed hers, igniting a fire in her entire body as she pulled him even closer to herself.

She moaned softly against his lips and felt his tongue take advantage of the opening, the muscle slipping into her mouth and stroking against her own tongue. Her tongue played with his for a little bit before she slowly pulled away from the heated kiss, panting softly.

Kinari panted with her, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "That is something I am never going to forget, Kagome-sama," he whispered, his voice still husky and his eyes were full of lust for her. Kagome smiled softly, "I feel the same, Kinari-kun, I am certainly going to miss you," she said as she pulled away completely and grabbed her belongings.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he led her to the gates where her father and the other inhabitants of the palace were standing to see her off. Kagome smiled at each and every one of them, saying goodbye.

When it came to her father, she smiled sadly at him and felt him tug her into a tight hug. "Come back as soon as you can, Kagome," he whispered into her hair, kissing her on the forehead and letting her go.

"I will," she whispered before waving goodbye one last time and leaving quickly, disappearing from their sight in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>so much uploading, I'm going crazy xD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

><p>"So this girl has eluded you again, my old friend," a chuckled could be heard. "Yes, fox, this one little human miko has eluded me twice by sheer luck," the other growled out. "Perhaps I should go with you next time that you intend to meet this girl, to see what all the fuss is about," the fox said. "Fine, I am going out tonight to go find her again, just wait until you see her Yoko, even though she is human, she is…exquisite, a treasure that I intend to acquire," he said.<p>

"I honestly cannot wait Kuronue, let us head out now to find this human miko that has your fancy," Yoko said, a cold smirk gracing his lips as he and his partner left the den.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since Kagome left the comfort of her father's home. She had found a couple shards so far, demons were so cocky sometimes. Sighing to herself, Kagome started up her camp and placed a barrier around her camp area so that her old group couldn't find her since she knew they would be hunting for shards right about now.<p>

The inu demoness yawned and rolled out her sleeping bag before fishing out her bathing supplies. Her ears twitched at the sounds of voices skirting the outside of her barrier. "I know she's around here Yoko, I can smell her."

"That blasted demon is looking for me again," she growled out and let go of her barrier, smirking when Kuronue and the silver headed male identified as Yoko turned to her. "So you're a bat youkai, huh?" she asked as she drew her sword.

"You were right about one thing, Kuronue, she is exquisite but she isn't human," the fox stated, a smirk curling at his lips once again. The bat smirked as well, grabbing his scythe. "Even better though," he said as he got closer to Kagome.

"Kuronue, right? Why are you stalking me?" she asked as she and the other two demons circled each other. "I am a bandit that likes to acquire treasure, you are a treasure," he said simply. "I wasn't expecting you to be human however, but it's a good thing you are not," his voice was suddenly in her ear and his arms were around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

She growled and struggled against him. "Relax Kagome, that was your name right?" he asked, his hot breath fanning against her ear. "Yes," she said, jumping when something started to slide up her legs and wrap around her hips, "you can let her go now Kuronue," Yoko said, his vines wrapping around the inu.

"Fuck," she cursed, "bloody fox," she growled out at the silver fox demon, her cold blue eyes meeting his equally cold gold ones. "She would be a valuable asset to our team, wouldn't you agree Kuronue?" he asked as he walked up to the girl, dragging a claw down her cheek and neck. This caused her to shiver involuntarily.

"Yes she would," Kuronue agreed, staying behind the female, pinning her between the two demons.

"If I join your team, would you fucking let me out of the bloody plants?" Kagome asked. "Perhaps, as long as you don't try to kill us," Yoko said. "You guys may be able to help with my quest, so I won't kill you…yet," she said.

"Place your barrier up first, Kagome," Yoko ordered, her name rolling off of his tongue. She nodded and placed her barrier back up, feeling his vines release her, but she was still pinned between the two demons.

"As much as I am enjoying this, would you please give me some room to breathe," she growled out sarcastically, pushing them away from her and stepping away from them. "Tell us of your quest, Kagome," Yoko asked, sitting on the ground while she and Kuronue did the same. "I am hunting for the shards of the sacred jewel, I had been with a group last month and they betrayed me, now I am on my own searching for the shards," she said.

"Interesting, why do you want that cursed jewel?" the fox asked curiously, crossing his legs. "I am the miko who broke it, it's my duty to put it back together and make sure that Naraku doesn't get all of it and use it for his own evil purposes," she said.

"What of your group?" he asked, "that's where you two will come in handy, they will be gathering the jewel as well but I'm going to need you two bandits to take their jewel shards from them, I will join you guys in battling them because I know how they fight, but they must not know that I am the human miko that used to travel with them," she said.

"That sounds like fun," Yoko purred, his tail swishing in excitement. "I agree with my partner, I don't like that half-demon, ever since he interrupted me capturing you the first time we met," Kuronue growled. This caused a giggle to erupt from Kagome's lips, "well you have no need to capture me now, Kuronue," she said, her blue eyes meeting his purple.

"That is true, but I'm just not a fan of half-demons," he said with a shrug, rolling his eyes. "I understand how you feel, I'm beginning to not like them either," she said with a frown and lay back slightly.

"Let's get some shut eye, okay? We have a group to find," she said as she curled into her sleeping bag. The two demons looked at the makeshift bed she was curled up in. "You will have to tell us of the strange contraption sometime, Kagome," Yoko said as he too relaxed and fell asleep, Kuronue falling asleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple months later:<strong>

"Fuck, I'm beginning to understand why some demons hated my group, we evaded people too easily," Kagome growled out as she scented out her old group once again. Yoko laughed softly as he watched the demoness scent the air. "It seems the half-breed knows that someone is following him," he said, "I know that Captain Obvious, it's just pissing me off, they grab every shard that we are after," she growled out.

"Patience Kagome," he purred into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist, "we will catch up to them and you will be able to retrieve your shards, Kuronue should be back any minute now from scouting them out," the fox said. Kagome sighed and relaxed against his chest, "I just want the shards, Yoko," she pouted, gasping when he nipped the lobe of her ear.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kuronue asked as he landed in front of them, folding his wings back up. "No," Kagome said, waiting for him to report. "Inuyasha and the others are 2 miles east from us, if we leave now, we can cross their path within minutes," Kuronue said with a smirk forming on his lips.

Kagome felt the same dark smirk curl at her lips, "excellent, then let us move out," she said, pulling away from Yoko's embrace and the three ran in the direction that Kuronue had pointed them in. He wasn't lying; they were trailing the group easily within minutes.

"Half-breed, give us your shards," Kagome chuckled out as she and her partners appeared in front of the ragtag group. Her hand shot out, grabbing the arrow that rushed at her easily and snapped it like a twig, "your purification powers are weak, dead miko," she said.

"Yoko, would you do the honors?" she asked, looking at her silver haired partner. "Gladly," he purred, his vines coming out of the ground and snatching the vial of shards from the dead miko's robes. "Thank you," he said with a chuckle, dropping the vial into Kagome's hands. "Pity, these are still tainted, can't purify them, can you miko?" she asked with a smirk.

"Careful, if you purify the shards in front of them, they might find out who you are," Yoko whispered into her ear so that only she could hear. She nodded and then shrugged, "it's inevitable," she said.

"Let me show you how it is done, Kikyo," she licked her lips and opened the vial, dumping the shards into her hand, the darkened fragments turning bright pink as soon as they made contact with her skin. This earned collected gasps from everyone in her old group, including Inuyasha.

"K…Kagome?" he asked uncertainly, the hanyou staring at her with wide, amber eyes. "Yes, hanyou, that is my name," she smirked and fused the shards with her part of the jewel. "W-why are you working against us, Kagome?" the demon slayer asked, holding her boomerang in front of her cautiously as her brown eyes looked over the three demons.

"Because you humans betrayed me, Inuyasha destroyed my only way home, this is my revenge and it's only getting started," Kagome said. "Let's go boys, I am getting bored of being with these humans," she said coldly. "Kagome, wait! I know what we did was wrong and god, I don't even know why we did it! But we didn't mean to hurt you; something possessed us to do such things!" Sango called after her old friend.

"I'm sorry slayer, I can't seem to believe you as I once did so foolishly in the past," Kagome said before disappearing from their sights.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Kagome?" Yoko asked once they were away from the group. "Yes, Yoko, I'm fine," she said softly. "It's funny, even though I am a demon, I can still purify the jewel as if I'm still a miko, I guess that part of me never went away," she said. "This jewel is so close to being finished, I know Naraku has the rest of the shards, the final battle is near," she whispered, looking up at her companion.<p>

"Then I'm going to wish for this cursed thing to be destroyed; even though the humans don't deserve it, I'm going to correct their lives, anyone who has been affected by Naraku will lead happy lives, even if it sends me back to my time," she said softly.

Yoko frowned at that thought and put his hands on her waist. "Kagome, do you think it will send you back?" he asked quietly, his frown increased when she nodded. "I do not want you to leave, Kagome," he told her. Kagome frowned softly and looked up at him.

"It's even more ironic that even though we've never gotten along and are always fighting, that you don't want me to leave," she laughed quietly. "You may be an insufferable wench but…I am attracted to you," he said.

She growled, "and you may be an egotistical, self-absorbed, better than thou kitsune that pisses me off to no end but…I'm attracted to you as well," she said which brought a growl out of the fox. It had been no secret that the two hated each other with a passion, fighting and arguing over anything in particular and often Kuronue jumped in to stop them from fighting.

Yoko backed the inu demoness up against a tree, pinning her against it with his body and he could feel the hitch in her breathing. "I would have never guessed," he purred out, his lips inches from hers. "Yeah, same here," she whispered, waiting for the collision of his lips against hers.

"If these are our last few days together, let me have you," he whispered huskily. She nodded and he swooped in, claiming her lips with his own roughly and passionately. Kagome let out a soft moan against his lips, her claws digging into his back as she pulled him closer.

There was no love in the kiss, just pure lust that was laced with the hatred the two held for each other. His lips left hers, trailing hot kisses down the soft skin of her neck, nipping and sucking along the way. Kagome let out a growl, tugging at his tunic as his hot mouth attacked her neck with feverish kisses. Within moments, she pulled his tunic off of him, her claws trailing down his lean yet muscular torso and abdomen.

The sound of a throat clearing snapped them out of their lust, blue and gold eyes glancing over to the owner of the noise. "Well damn, here I was under the impression you two hated each other's guts," Kuronue chuckled, but the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh when Kagome blushed while the fox demon pulled away from the inu demoness. "You certainly know how to ruin a mood, Kuronue," Yoko growled out, grabbing his tunic from the ground and putting it back on.

Kagome's face was still bright red as she adjusted herself, trying to calm down the raging lust still coursing through her body.

* * *

><p>I feel so bad for the cliffhanger, but I didn't want this to get too long :(<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO

**Hiei**

_**Yoko**_

_Kurama_

* * *

><p>The final battle had finally run its course, though Kagome was enemies with her old group, they teamed together to defeat their common foe. The miko turned demoness had made the wish she promised but didn't get the results she had expected right away. The jewel had not been destroyed; it shot back into her body where her heart had been. Its magic had infused with her own energy, causing her to stare in shock at her own body.<p>

With her quest now over and knowing that she would be stuck in the past, Kagome sighed nodding to her old teammates and her new ones. "I am going to return to my father, I do not know if and when we will ever cross paths again; Yoko, Kuronue, and Yomi, it has been indeed a pleasure these last few months of traveling with you guys, I will miss you," she said.

The demoness walked up to the fox, "you have been a pain in my ass since we met but I'd like to say we are…friends of some sort, I hope to see you again sometime, don't get killed because I want to do the honors of being the one to destroy the legendary bandit," she smirked and turned to her old friends. "Despite our past transgressions against each other, I did enjoy traveling with you before you all betrayed me," Kagome gave a sad smile and then nodded to Sesshomaru, neither demon exchanging a word.

Walking away from them, she waved her final goodbye and disappeared from their sight. "You know Kuronue, I believe I may have been in love with her," Yoko stated as he and his two comrades headed back towards their den. "I think that we all three harbored some sort of feelings for the demoness, just didn't realize how deep they ran until she was gone," Yomi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>500 years later:<strong>

"Botan, gather up the team quick, there has been a breach in the barrier and it seems that the Toguros are not quite dead yet!" Koenma ordered his cinnamon hues wide with shock. Botan nodded and jumped onto her oar, heading into the living world to retrieve Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama. Within minutes, a portal was opening up in his office and his Spirit Detective team stepped forth.

"Yo, pacifier breath! Would you mind explaining to me how the fuck Toguro is still alive! And what the fuck is the dark tournament!" Yusuke growled out. "So he's made contact with you?" Koenma sighed, "yeah, he 'politely' extended an invitation for me to come to the dark tournament and told me I needed to have five players in my team," Yusuke said.

"That is one of three of our biggest worries. The second is that the Black Black Club is intending on creating a tunnel between the Makai and Ningenkai for all demons to pass through freely. And third," he pressed a button, a picture of a demoness coming onto the screen. "It seems this demoness has gotten past the Kekkai barrier and is now roaming free in the human world, she is dangerous," Koenma said.

'**It cannot be…'** Yoko stated in his counterpart's mind with shock, staring at the screen with wide golden eyes.

'_What is it, Yoko? Do you know this demoness?'_ Kurama asked, getting a nod from the fox.

"It seems that Yoko has been in contact with this demoness before," Kurama said out loud, his green eyes staring at the blue-eyed demoness on the screen.

"That means she can't be too dangerous, right? I mean Yoko is on our side and all," Kuwabara said, scratching his head.

"On the contrary Kuwabara, she is highly dangerous; be known to the fact that when I encountered her, it was 500 years ago, I wasn't exactly a saint; neither is she," Kurama said.

Kurama let the fox take over, his green eyes flashing gold and red hair bleeding silver. "She is a formidable opponent, a strong demoness that I was lucky to never have to fight," he said. "This demoness is not one we should call an ally, if we encounter her, it will be because she is an enemy and she destroys her enemies without remorse," he warned.

"Great so we have this bitch on the loose along with Toguro?" Yusuke frowned, "can things get any worse?" he asked melodramatically.

"In fact it can, our intelligence tells us that she is also going to the tournament, so you will be in contact with her soon enough," Koenma said. "Even better, now we'll have to fight her, though part of me is intrigued as to how she fights and what her powers are," Yusuke said curiously.

Yoko chuckled, "as I stated before, she is merciless; much more so than Hiei himself. On top of being an inu demoness, she is a miko; she carries twin blades, one infused with her demon energy and the other with her miko energy, one swipe of her sword could purify any demon within a ten mile radius. God I wish I could show you how beautiful she was in battle," the fox stated.

"It will be…interesting to come into contact with her again, I say we all train hard for the next 6 months, we are going to need it if we are to be fighting her in this tournament," Yoko left those words for the room's inhabitants to ponder as he relinquished control back to Kurama.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kagome:<strong>

"I cannot thank you enough for helping me get out of the Makai, Mr. Sakyo," her cool voice filled the room. "It was my greatest pleasure, Kagome-sama, I enjoy a gamble and you are something I am willing to bet money on, especially since you are to help me with my demon tunnel," the human said, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"It would be my pleasure to bring the world back to its glorious days when demons and humans co-existed," she replied. "So, I am betting that you are going to be fighting in the tournament on my team, yes?" he asked, receiving a nod in return. "Excellent, train hard, I will see you in 6 months time," he said.

"Yes sir," Kagome bowed only slightly before she left Sakyo's office, her eyes meeting the shades of Younger Toguro's, "I hope you find what you are looking for in this tournament, Toguro, it would be a shame if you wasted your strength on that human boy you have become obsessed with defeating," she said coldly. He nodded to her, "he will be a worthy adversary to use my full strength on," he replied, the two parting ways.

Kagome put on her necklace, her human features taking over as she left the building and boarded the train into town.

Getting off the train, Kagome's brown eyes darted around the city, seeing familiar crimson hair. She smirked and walked up to them.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in; it has been a while since we've seen each other," she said. "Ha ha ha, it's the ramen girl from the grocery store," Yusuke exclaimed.

"Hello Miss Kagome, how nice to see you again," Kurama said, smiling at her. Kagome laughed, "I have been away visiting some relatives, just got back into town today," she said.

'**Red…I still can't shake the feeling that she is very, very familiar,'** Yoko said.

Kurama ignored what the fox was saying but stored it away for later pondering and discussion. "Well, it is nice to see you are doing well, we'll have to get together sometime and get to know each other," he proposed.

"Sounds like fun, but it'll have to be much later, I have a life to catch up on," she said and waved to them. "I will see you gentlemen later," Kagome stated as she walked into the crowd.

Yusuke whistled once again, "is it just me, or did she get cuter in the last few months since we've seen her," he said, looking over the retreating female appreciatively.

Kurama's eyebrow raised when he heard a voice chuckling in his head, _'Yoko?'_ he asked cautiously.

'**It seems I have gotten dumb in my old age, Hiei'** the fox called out for their three eyed friend.

'_**Hn?'**_

'**Follow that girl,'**

'_**Why?'**_

'**Red, you said Kagome when you were talking to that human girl, right?' **Yoko asked

'_Yes, why?'_ Kurama asked confused.

Yoko chuckled even more, **'I can't believe it didn't click in until now, on exactly why she seems so familiar, it's because she is familiar. Kagome is the name of the demoness that Koenma is talking about. Your little human is the demoness we are hunting,'** Yoko said, smirking.

"Yusuke, I hate to break it to you but that girl is the demoness," Kurama said, shocking both Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed, his brown eyes popping open wide. "Yes, I am very serious, Kagome is the name of the demoness, Yoko had said the human seemed familiar and now he knows why," the fox avatar explained, all of them going in the direction that the girl had gone in.

* * *

><p>Last chapter for this site, now on to Adult Fan Fiction and Media Miner<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so flattered by the reviews I've already gotten on this story! 3

**Cosmic-lover:** I like to reply to every review with a private message but yours was so long and sweet, I just had to post my reply in this chapter. I'm glad you like my portrayal of the characters, I like to portray them as I see them and how I think they should act. So many fics have Yoko (I know a lot of places call him Youko but I'm going by the show and they spell it as Yoko) as this hyper, perverted fox when in all reality he is cold and manipulative. Even Yomi explains that in Season 4 of the anime. Of course, I'll portray a little pervertedness from him because he's a fox, they are naturally sexual. I like a bad ass Kagome in any fic, especially when she is a demon and a miko, it adds so much character to her. Yes, Kagome with Yoko and his merry men is definitely something very interesting and I plan on doing a few chapters that focuses on the time skip that I had done to move the fic along. There will be Kuronue love and I'm debating on bringing him back to life and putting him with Kagome as well so that she can have all three of her sexy men. It hurt my heart to make her friends betray her like that but I thought it was a good plot twister to explain the coldness of Kagome now, how she sides with the bitter and evil side of things which you will see in the new chapter. I, too, found it amusing as I was planning their reactions and I just had to put it in there, they didn't know what hit 'em! YES! Bluntness is like everything! It's what I believe demons to be, very blunt and to the point, no sugar coating or anything like that. At that point they had only lust for each other, no love and of course I had to make our cute bat demon interrupt them, just because I'm evil like that.

I'M SO GLAD THAT PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THIS FIC SO MUCH!

I left the last chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger and I feel bad about doing that, sooooooo!

Without further delay and

(Disclaimer: I NO OWN)

Here is chapter 6!

* * *

><p>Kagome let out the small chuckle she had been holding when she entered the park, "wow, Koenma's lackeys are retarded," she took a deep breath, her nose taking in the scents that were coming after her.<p>

When they caught up to her, she turned to them with an innocent look on her face. "Shuuichi? What's the matter?" she asked, tilting her head to the side with confusion only to have a katana pressed to her neck.

"Cut the act girl, we know who you are," Hiei growled out.

A smirk then formed on Kagome's lips, "oh, should I be scared now that you've caught me, hybrid?" she asked coldly. "You gonna take me to the toddler just so that he'll send me back to the Makai without more than a slap on my wrist?" she taunted.

"Kagome, do you not recognize my scent?" Kurama asked cautiously. The girl turned to him, sniffing the air lightly, "not like I can with all the stench coming off your ape," she rolled her eyes, pointing to the sweating Kuwabara.

This gained a smirk from Hiei who still had the katana pressed to her neck. "Of course you wouldn't recognize me physically since it's been 500 years since we last came in contact with each other," Kurama said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking at him closely, "we came in contact 500 years ago? I'm sure I'd recognize a pretty red head like you running around back then," she said.

Kurama chuckled, "perhaps I'd have to show you who I am if you let me see your demon form," he said, his green eyes flashing gold for a moment.

"Call off your hybrid and I'll gladly show you my demon side," she purred, licking her lips slowly when she recognized the gold gleam in the red-head's eye.

"Hiei, please?" Kurama asked, without another word, the hybrid frowned and stepped away from her, sheathing his katana.

Kagome gave a fanged grin and took off her concealment necklace, turning into the demoness that they had seen on Koenma's screen earlier. "I'll be damned, the fox was right," Yusuke whistled, the picture did the demoness in front of him no justice.

The demoness suddenly let out a small laugh, "fox? Oh my, it seems I've gotten rusty as well if I couldn't sense you in there, Yoko, being in my human form dulls my senses a teeny bit," she laughed.

Within moments, Yoko took over Kurama's body. "Yes it would seem that I've been rusty if I didn't remember your name after being in such close contact with you," he said with a smirk.

"So that cocky little fox demon admits that he's rusty? What has happened to you, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were different, Yoko," she smirked coolly.

"And you are still a pain in the ass, Kagome, if I remember correctly, you like to duck away from authorities and bat those pretty eyelashes to get your way," Yoko said, licking his lips.

"What happened to you, Yoko, why are you slumming with humans?" she asked, her icy blue eyes sparkling with confusion and curiosity. "That will be a story for another time, Kagome, we do have orders to take you to spirit world," Yoko said, frowning just a little.

"You don't take orders, Yoko, or did all your years in the human world make you soft?" she asked, pursing her lips slightly before turning her blue eyes to Yusuke. "Yusuke Urameshi, you're definitely different from the last detective that hunted me down and took me back to Koenma; Toguro is so anxious to fight you," she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Kagome, you know Toguro?" Yoko asked, shock lacing in his deep voice. Kagome shrugged and nodded, "yeah, his boss is the one that created a small opening for me to get through to the human world, not that I needed his help but it was much easier with it," she said.

"In payment of his helping me out, I'm fighting on his behalf in the Dark Tournament, I remember fighting against Toguro and his lover in the last tournament, he's much stronger now since the council gave him his prize for winning," she rolled her eyes. "Kagome…I don't want to have to fight you," the fox stated. "Yoko, I admired your cruelty and mercilessness in the lives you've taken, don't go even softer on me now," she said, her eyes cold.

"I heard about Kuronue and I'm sorry that you lost him, he was a dear friend of mine, but I can't let you guys take me to Koenma, I have things to do here and I will see to it that the tunnel is opened for demons to pass through, I do not like being separated from this time since my human family resides in Tokyo," she said.

"We cannot let that tunnel be created, countless humans will lose their lives if demons got through the barrier to the human world, under these circumstances, I will fight you Kagome," Kurama said as he took over control from Yoko. "Avatar, you may have Yoko's abilities with plants, but you are nowhere near powerful enough to face me, none of you are close to my level, especially your ape, train hard, you're going to need it," she growled out and was out of their sight within moments.

'**Red, she is right. If and when it comes down to us facing her, please let me take over for the entire fight, you'll die if you face her and make sure no one else battles her but us,'** Yoko said, his voice soft and held no emotions.

'_Yes, Yoko, if you are certain you want to face her; you had said in Koenma's office that you were fortunate not to be on her bad side, is she really that powerful?'_ Kurama asked.

He received no answer which made his heart stop; he turned to his team mates. "We will need all the strength we can get, Hiei and myself will train Kuwabara; Yusuke, I suggest that you train with Genkai as well as find a fifth fighter, we will meet in 6 months," Kurama said.

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later:<strong>

"Mr. Sakyo, the boat should be arriving shortly, it seems that our guests have beaten the other teams on board but Yusuke slept through it," Kagome said, standing with her team mates and team owner. Sakyo smirked, "very good, I have no doubts that you all will make it to the finals and Yusuke's team will battle you," he said. "Yes, Mr. Sakyo, we will be ready, we just have to wait for our remaining team members to get here," Younger Toguro said.

"Very good, you are dismissed, make sure you are prepared for the fights that are to come," Sakyo stated, both Kagome and Toguro bowed and left his office. "I'm going to check out competition," Kagome said, leaving quietly and heading out to the ring, sitting in the crowd as the first fight started an hour later.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she watched Kurama fight in his human form, _'I suppose he's going to wait until our fight before he becomes Yoko, how tactical,'_ she smirked. Her eyes fell on their sleeping leader, _'what a fool,'_ she rolled her eyes and continued to watch the fight.

Soon the scent of overwhelming alcohol had Kagome covering her sensitive nose, drawing her eyes to one of the entrances to the ring to see a blue haired male stumbling to the ring after killing the other two members of their team that had run away scared.

'_His energy is immense, I'm almost overwhelmed by it,'_ she thought to herself as she watched the stumbling leader and the leader of the Urameshi team face off.

Her eyes drifted to the avatar once again as the two leaders fought. She had heard rumors about what had happened to Yoko and every rumor had her furious but seeing him in human form made her feel…cold.

Her eyes then darted to one of the observing rooms, feeling Koenma's toddler energy and she smirked, deciding to have a little fun and pay him a visit. With one last fleeting look to the arena, she got up and headed towards the observing room that Yusuke's boss resided in.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 should be coming as well.<p>

As I told Cosmic-lover

I'm debating on bringing Kuronue back and adding him into the mix

tell me what you all think of that!

Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Due to popular demand, Kuronue is back in the game! it was an overwhelming 5 to 1 vote and a little biased on my half because I wanted the bat back as well ;P

Also due to the overwheming reviews I got on chapter 6, I am replying to them all in this chapter because I'm too lazy to send out separate messages to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

**Diamondz-Love:** I'm so glad you enjoyed it and yes Kuronue will be added to the yoko/kagome/yomi pairing making it yoko/kagome/yomi/kuronue :D

**phantomshadowdragon:** Kagome will be having a family reunion eventually, and I'm glad that the Kagome/Kurama reunion was pleasing to you, it made me smile as I read it ^^. Kuronue is indeed back in the game! so stay tuned to see more of our beloved bat!

**Skullqueencb:** I'm so glad you loved it! As you wish, Kuronue is back :D

**Cosmic-lover: **Ah, god I love your long reviews, they make me so happy :"D. Yes yes yes, Yoko is going to be his cold, sexy, perverted self. I love the comparison between our favorite fox and our favorite, lecherous monk :3. Kuronue is definitely being tossed into the pairing because, like you, my chibi pervert and my muse is pleased by Kagome having multiple mates. Yomi will indeed be bitter and a bit serious but he will have a sense of humor as well, he and Kagome will share the sting of betrayal in common and that will actually spawn their relationship. Since Yomi is one of the Three Kings of the Makai, his sense of humor won't be public (more like shared in private with Kagome or in the bedroom *wink wink nudge nudge*). I'm so glad you enjoyed that Kagome didn't roll over and show her soft underbelly to those damned SD's, it pleases me to make her all tough and bad ass with a kickin' attitude. I thought over your comment about Kagome making an Ally of Hiei because of her fiery temper and mouthing back to him, their will be some tension between them as well (may perhaps give him some action because as I stated in my other fanfic when thinking about this one, she will be single for a while before she settles down; I may do a branch off fic focusing on a relationship between Kagome and Hiei in this fanfic). There is loads of sexual tension between Kagome and Kurama and I'm so glad you felt it because that's going to play a key role in how their relationship starts, Yoko and Kagome didn't necessarily like each other, in fact they annoyed each other to no end in the past which leaves 500 years of built up tension between our fox and our miko demoness, uh oh! My muse demanded the Evil Kagome twist and whatever my Muse demands, I must follow religiously; it certainly adds to Yoko and Kagome's relationship because they traveled together in the past, both being evil and now Yoko is fighting for the 'good' while Kagome is still rooting for the 'bad'. With Yoko and Kurama taking on the fight with Kagome, I am going to see it as them working out some issues and building more tension between them because of course Yoko will not want to kill her _. I have a good idea in mind on how I'm going to make Kurama fall in love with our beloved miko, it's still brewing and formulating. I am sticking with the plot of Evil Kagome throughout this fic so she will be fighting on the evil side A LOT. Which is how the relationship between Yomi and Kagome will strengthen because of the Three Kings saga of the anime/manga. Yes the SD's training was the same as the series and the tournament will go the same until we get to the battles of Toguro's team because I want to add Kagome in there a little bit and then I will be as descriptive as I can with the battles between Team Toguro and Team Urameshi. Be expecting Sensui to come into play as well (hint towards Kagome being evil and taking his side as well because she wants that damn tunnel created _). Kagome's training spans over 500 years, obviously so she has a few tricks up her sleeve including attacks from her Holy and Demonic twin swords. YES! Stay tuned because I will be throwing a lot of curve balls your way in this fic, I will always keep you on your toes so you'll have to keep reading to figure out how I write each chapter and keep these long reviews coming as much as you can because I LOOOOOOOOVE THEM! :D

**AKARY YAMI: **I saw your point about the Kuronue and the time line thing but I worked around that because I got an overwhelming vote of people wanting him to be brought back so I apologize for not going by what you wanted. BUT I'm glad you loved it and I will update as much as I can with the limited internet access I get and the fact that my college semester just started today, so my updates may be sporadic.

**KEdakumi:** As you have wished it, Kuronue is alive and kicking! I seriously thought over the idea of Kuronue losing his memories of Yoko (perhaps I'll do that in a new fanfic :D) but I have so many twists already planned for this fic that I couldn't throw that in, it broke my heart a little bit :(. Ah spirit world will eventually start cracking down on Kagome but you'll have to stay tuned to figure out how and when they do :D

For everyone who have subscribed to my story alerts and favorited this story, thank you so much! I'm so glad that everyone is giving such a great response to it!

And to those who love this story already and always wait for an update, subscribe to my story alerts so you know exactly when I post an update :D

Disclaimer: *sighs* no own :(

WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 7

* * *

><p>Koenma's cinnamon eyes watched the fight between Yusuke and Chu with interest while his ogre fretted about the detective being pinned against someone he may not be able to handle. "Hush Ogre! You're interrupting!" the toddler chastised, not letting his eyes stray from the arena.<p>

"Yes George, don't interrupt the toddler's entertainment," a cold voice purred from the door which caused the demi-god to tear his eyes away from the arena with a frown. "L-lady Kagome!" he squeaked and immediately transformed into his teenage form. "Hello Koenma," she smirked and finished walking inside, shutting the door and leaning against it.

"W-What brings you to the festivities of the Dark Tournament," he asked, gulping a little bit. Kagome shrugged, "I'm fighting in it for one and for two, I am a demon, what demon doesn't like bloodshed?" she asked with a cold laugh.

"Care to explain why you are sending yet another detective to chase me back into the Makai? You're father doesn't care if I'm in the human world, he knows I have family here, I don't see why you are fretting," she growled.

Koenma frowned, "my father seems to forget how dangerous you can be when you put your mind to something, such as working with Sakyo and trying to move along the generation of the demon tunnel," the demi-god said. Kagome rolled her eyes, "your father is VERY well aware of how dangerous I am but yet, I still don't get hunted like every other S-Class demon that King Yama sends his SDF after," she said.

"Y-yes! Well, you still need to be where you belong, that's why the barrier was created," Koenma said firmly. "I really don't care right now; I'm going to enjoy this tournament and its spoils. But I have another order of business, a soul came into your storage a few hundred years ago, a bat demon, I need to know how he faring in the list for reincarnation," she said.

"Kuronue, correct?" Koenma asked, receiving a nod in reply from the demoness.

"He's still lagging around a bit, he doesn't want to be reincarnated, and he just wants to be put back in his old body," the demi-god said. Kagome laughed softly, "that's the Kuronue I know…also, is there any way to separate Yoko's soul from the avatar's body and put into his own? Being in that human form changed him, he's weakened now," she frowned.

"That is not in my jurisdiction to do, Kagome, you'd have to talk to my father about it since you are aware he is the one that sent the order for Yoko to be hunted," Koenma stated, watching the scowl on Kagome's face grow.

"Yes, I am aware of that but I do know it is in your jurisdiction to bring Kuronue back, and you will bring him back, if you do; I will consider going back to the Makai and never returning to the Ningenkai ever again," she baited the demi-god, seeing his cinnamon eyes light up slightly. "Seriously? You would stay in Makai forever if I brought back Kuronue," he asked.

She nodded. "Would you stop fighting for Sakyo and create your own team?" he asked. "I think it's too late for that and I still owe Mr. Sakyo, don't think I'm turning to the good side now, I just want my bat back," she said.

"I would only hope that you could become good Kagome," Koenma stated, "I'll let Kuronue know when I go back to the Spirit World that he's being brought back by a request from someone out of the Makai," the demi-god stated. "Good, now I have a tournament to go check out, your boys one but they won't when they get to Toguro and I," she told him and left the meeting room.

"Koenma sir, are you really going to give Kuronue his life back?" the blue ogre asked with shock. "Yes I am, if it keeps Kagome away from the Ningenkai and away from endangering the ningens then I will do whatever it takes," the demi-god said, poofing back to his toddler form and getting ready to leave, "I will be back in a couple days ogre, make sure the boys don't die," he said and created a portal to go back to spirit world.

**In Reikai:**

"You already know I'm not going to sign that fucking list to be reincarnated, now let me get some sleep," a rough voice growled, violet eyes rolling and filled with annoyance.

"O-okay," an ogre said and left the room that the bat was staying in.

"Kuronue, I have good news," Koenma said as he entered Kuronue's room. Kuronue turned and looked at the toddler, "Koenma, I can't take you seriously when you look like a baby," the bat frowned in distaste and sat on his bed, "anyway, what do you want, I have been wanting to get back to sleep, you know?" he asked irritably.

"I'm giving you your body back and a new lease on life," the toddler said which caused the bat to perk up slightly. "Seriously? You're not kidding me, right?" he asked.

"No I am not, it came as a request from a demon in the Makai," Koenma said, a serious look on his face. "Awesome! Beam me in Scotty!" the bat said excitedly, jumping up from his bed. "Wait, who was the request from?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"You'll see when we get there," Koenma said and led the tall bat youkai out of the room and to his office where he would be performing the act of putting the bat back into his body.

**Back at the Tournament**:

Kagome smirked as she watched Team Urameshi head back to their hotel room, hers was right down the hall from theirs. "Gentlemen, I give you kudos for winning your first match, well I'm sorry the kid beat you down Kuwabara, he had some wicked energy in those Yo Yos" she said, startling them all.

Hiei smirked a little bit, he was beginning to like this demoness, she was interesting.

"Hey firecracker, no sword at my neck? I kind of miss it," she teased, her blue eyes turning to their silent red-haired companion, his eyes were gold instead of green. "You expecting an attack Yoko? You know as well as I do that I'll be disqualified if I attack you before our match," she pouted, "I'm shocked in your lack of faith in me," she said sarcastically.

"I do not apologize for my behavior Kagome, I know you better than anyone here and that means I know to expect anything from you, including an attack, you don't care about the rules of the tournament, you never did care about any rules," he said. Kagome nodded and shrugged, "okay, yeah I don't abide easily by rules but I will this time because me abiding by rules will bring me something I miss dearly," she said and left them with their thoughts.

"Actually, Hiei was it? I wouldn't mind a spar in the mornings, would you be willing to spar with me?" she asked, stopping at her door to turn and look at the red-eyed hybrid. He nodded slightly to her as him and his team mates entered their own room.

**Back with Kuronue and Koenma:**

"Why are we here, Koenma? This place is teeming with the reek of low life demons salivating for bloodshed," the bat frowned as they walked through the halls of the hotel. "I told you five minutes ago, Kuronue, we are here to bring you to the person that requested you be brought back to life, their room is right here," the demi-god said as he stopped at Kagome's door. "Here's a key and I will be off now, I have a team to talk to," Koenma said and left.

Kuronue blinked before shrugging and rolling his eyes, sliding the keycard into the door and going inside, his violet eyes widening in shock as they met with a familiar icy blue.

"K-Kagome?" he asked, his raspy voice laced with surprise.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

Subscribe!

Favorite if you wish!

I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS!

But I had really wanted to complete Begging For Mercy but now that it is complete, I am working full force on this one!

To my reviewers! THANK YOU FOR THE KIND WORDS

**Cosmic-lover:** I COMPLETELY AGREE! I love all types of fanfiction, especially when they have a good plot but when you're three chapters into it and the MC's are ALREADY in love and banging each other (considering this isn't a one-shot type of story) then I just lose the joy in reading it. I like making backgrounds with each pairing because I feel that it creates a good mood and tone for such a fic to know how each character is going to fall in love. Every relationship Kagome has, the way she falls in love with them will be different. Ahahahaha, sexy leather outfit and whip, you make me think of Cat Woman which is ironic because Kagome is a dog demon LMAO! Unfortunately (and fortunately) I do not fully intend on giving Kurama and Yoko separate bodies. HOWEVER, Kurama and Yoko will fall for Kagome separately and same thing with Kagome when falling in love with them. As for Kuronue's body, yes they saved it and I will go into detail on that when Kagome and Kuronue catch up in the next chapter, and I adore a cunning and sly Kagome, of course she doesn't intend on going through with her promise because she didn't necessarily say when she would go back to the demon world and stay there, only that she would go back if Kuronue was brought back to life in his own body. Kuronue will be watching on the side lines because I already have the semi-finals and finals matches all planned out and how they are going to roll, so our beautiful bat will be there for support for our favorite miko. Yes, the friendly spar between Hiei and Kagome will certainly be 'friendly' which will give plot to my side-fic that branches from this one. (I will write that side fic as soon as I finish this one :3). Slowly, Yoko will go back to his old self, but Kurama will remain suspicious of the miko for a while but that is all I will be telling about those two, don't want to give all of my ideas away, now do I? *devious smile*. YOU CAUGHT ME! Yes, indeed, Kuronue will be Kagome's FIRST serious relationship; I'm sure we can't wait for the reunion of Yomi and Kagome, I have a good idea for that one since I will be writing well into the Three Kings Saga and the Makai Tournament before I finish this fanfic (also writing in the Chapter Black Saga, Kagome is evil ;D). I'm sorry I left you with such an evil cliffy and then I made you wait SO long for an update, I promise to never make you wait that long ever again! I want your opinion, if you noticed in the earlier chapters, I did say that Yusuke and Keiko broke up; I am having issue placing him, I don't know if I should add him to the Harem or put him with Botan, what would you like to see? I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, my dear!

Without further ado!

* * *

><p>"K-Kagome?" he asked, his raspy voice laced with surprise.<p>

Kagome stared at the bat demon in front of her with wide eyes, almost believing that he wasn't real. He made a step closer to her, one by one before he was only inches away from her.

His hand raised and slipped through her silky hair before his arms went around her waist and he crushed her body to his tightly. "Kuronue…" she whispered softly, her voice thick with emotion that she could no longer hide. His embrace tightened and she welcomed it, enjoying the feeling of his body against hers and the feeling of him holding her so close and tight.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered just as softly as before, biting her lip to keep from shedding any tears. "I have missed you too," he whispered into her ear, burying his nose into her neck and taking her scent in with deep breaths.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kurama:<strong>

'_Yoko, you've been uncharacteristically silent since our encounter with Kagome, are you okay?'_ Not that Kurama minded the silence but he had a feeling the spirit fox had been affected by what happened in the hallway.

'**I'm fine Red, but…I do recognize a new scent that I haven't sensed for a long time…'** the fox trailed off, ears twitching and nose gently scenting the air. **'Go to Kagome's room now…I have to see if I'm not imagining this scent'** Yoko ordered.

"I'll be back gentlemen, something has come to Yoko's attention and he wants to check it out," Kurama informed his teammates as he stood and left, heading to Kagome's room.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kuronue and Kagome:<strong>

The bat looked down at the female in his arms, his violet eyes peering into the icy blue hues of the demon he had traveled with 5 centuries ago and captured his heart so easily.

"I'm so happy to have you back, when I heard of your death…I was shattered, we were close back then and god I hate myself for not being in touch with you," she whispered, he put a finger on her lips, "hush, Kagome, you had your own thing going on as did I and Yoko, I'm just happy to be with you here and now," he told her.

The girl in his arms grinned and leaned up to brush her nose against his. This would be the first time they had gotten more intimate than just cuddling or embracing and he couldn't wait until he could close that distance between them and cement their intimacy.

Just as he was about to close the distance, the door barged open; violet and blue orbs shot to the door to meet with gold.

"Kuronue," the silver fox walked into the room, slanted gold eyes wide with shock as he stared at his partner. Kagome frowned, not pleased that she had been interrupted before finally experiencing a kiss with Kuronue; something she had been anticipating for a very long time.

Kuronue stared at the fox, "Yoko," he smirked slightly but kept his arms around Kagome, keeping the inu close to him.

"How…how are you back?" the fox asked, "Kagome had a lot to do with that, my old friend, she somehow talked the brat into giving me back my body," Kuronue said.

Yoko's gold eyes shot to Kagome, "I've tried talking him into doing that, how did you do it so easily?" he asked, suspicious of the inu.

She rolled her eyes, "I have my connections fox, I told him that I would consider going back to the Makai and never returning if he brought Kuronue back and the toddler agreed," the demoness told the kitsune with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

'_I do not believe that one bit,'_ Kurama said with a frown.

Yoko agreed silently with his counterpart, yet he was pleased that Kuronue was back so he had to give the Inu credit. "Are you going to halt your plans in joining Sakyo with the demon tunnel?" he asked.

Kagome gave a laugh, "no, I still plan on going through with that, I want that tunnel opened; you forget, Yoko, I have family in this time and I've waited a long time to see them again," she said, her ice blue eyes having a spark of warmth before it was replaced by the ever cold mask once again.

Yoko frowned, "I understand that, but you must understand that it is dangerous," he told her. Kagome growled, "okay, then I don't see why you are allowed to reside in the human world, aside from your avatar bullshit! You are equally as dangerous as me Yoko or you used to be before you took residence in a human and went soft!" she snarled and pulled away from Kuronue, walking off into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

The fox's ears pinned to his head, ignoring the look he got from Kuronue. "I'll discuss that with you later, I have to go," he said quietly, shifting to Kurama and heading back to his own room.

The bat sighed and rubbed his temples, violet eyes darting from the closed bathroom door and the front door to the hotel room. "What have I come back to?" he asked to no one in particular, sighing heavily and dropping down into a seat on the couch.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

La la la, damn fox interrupted but he's adorable anyway

and we just witnessed a spat between the two

now lets play Bat in the Middle!

Poor Kuronue!


	9. Chapter 9

I need to update better, I swear, this fic has become so popular, I wish that I could write faster.

Also, while checking my story stats to see where each stands, it came to my attention that Waking the Demon had been added to a C2

But not just any C2

Selyne's Recommendations C2, in her description of said C2, she says 'storys worth reading'. I FELT SO GIDDY! I flailed, literally and then I kind of wanted to cry, I never imagined that I would EVER be added to a C2 *tears up again*

Reviews! Only got 2 reviews but they still made me feel so much better :D

First and foremost

**Cosmic-lover**: Now that I think it over, I'm just going to put Yusuke with Botan because they would be absolutely adorable together :3 I like the harem the way it is. Of course Kuronue will be jealous at first, he's going to want our favorite miko all to himself, greedy bat demon he is ;D. Yes, it broke my heart to not make Yoko forgive her openly and show his appreciation, to me, it adds to the plot and I agree with your statement about it taking more than one good deed to redeem herself in the fox's eyes. Though I must say that Kurama influences a lot of what Yoko is doing in this fiction. The horndog that Yoko is would have probably forgiven Kagome as soon as he first saw her after 500 years because they were partners in the past. Kuronue is, of course, going to enjoy his part as referee because he had to do that in the past when our miko and fox butted heads. Kagome is indeed jealous that Yoko has such free reign in the human world, where as she has to be watched like a hawk to where she can't even see her family without the spirit world sniffing her ass. This chapter is going to consist of a 'friendly' spar between Hiei and Kagome, I apologize beforehand if it blows entirely, it has taken me a lot of time to actually plot out a good scene between them (which is a reason why that it has taken me so long to update, writer's block :/). Anyway, I enjoy your loyalty and always love your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Kurama'sbabygirl234:** I'm so glad that you loved the chapter. I'm sorry that the chapter wasn't as long as my normal chapters, I wrote 4 chapters to 4 different stories all in one night, I was drained. I wrote a chapter for The Snake Den (after like a month of not updating), and two new fics. A Mir/Kag called Mystery of You and a Sess/Kag called Perfect Servant and then I updated this one, so I was a busy busy bee. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last. If you have read anything between Cosmic-lover and I, or have read any of my A/N's then it informs you that I am making this fic a harem with Kagome being with Yomi, Yoko and Kuronue. :)

Without Further Ado

Disclaimer: Same as always

* * *

><p>Kuronue spared a glance at the bathroom door, it had been 30 minutes already and Kagome was still locked in there. He hadn't even been back an hour and already, Yoko and Kagome were fighting but he wasn't aware of everything that was going on between them.<p>

Yoko did seem different and Kagome, seemed to have deep-seated issues with the silver kitsune. With his lips puffing out in a sigh, the bat demon got up and trudged over to the door. Knocking on it lightly, "Kagome, will you please come out?" he asked quietly.

"Yea, I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch, no pun intended," she said before he could even say anything in response to her being a bitch. "You always seem to know what I'm thinking," he chuckled softly and his violet eyes met blue hues when the door opened. "I think it would take forever for you to inform me of everything that is going on, right?" he asked, seeing her nod.

"Well then, we'll save the stories for a later date, right now, I'm a bit drowsy from being brought back to life and all," he informed her and leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly and wrapping his arms around her.

Kagome laughed, "only you would be tired after being brought back to life, Kuro," she whispered and hugged him close to her. Despite everything, she was so glad that he was back, it made life for her a bit better. She felt him chuckle, "you know me, I'm lazy," he joked and tightened his arms around her. "But I'm serious, I'm drowsy, let's hit the sack," he said.

"Fine, fine, we'll go to bed," she looked up at him and leaned up to peck him on the cheek but Kuronue wasn't going to have any of that. He quickly turned his head and his lips met hers, feeling the softness of them melt against his lips. Kagome's eyes widened when he avoided her kiss on the cheek to kiss her full on the lips.

Feeling a bit dazed, it took a moment for her to get her bearings when he pulled away from her. "That was better than I imagined it would be," he purred softly and Kagome nodded, leading him into the bedroom where they would be sleeping.

"If I'm not in bed when you wake up, just know that I'm going to be out sparring with the hybrid on Yoko's team," she informed him. "Okay," he said as they both got into the bed, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his and burying his face into her hair. "Goodnight Kuronue," she whispered and put her arms on his.

"Goodnight," he mumbled into her hair, both of them drifting off quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Kagome really did not want to get up and move away from the warmth that the bat demon had been creating. Groaning softly, her blue eyes opened and she gently removed herself from Kuronue's arms. Turning to look at him, she smiled softly and went about to get ready for her sparring session with Hiei. Putting on a white tank that stopped just a few inches above her belly button and a pair of black shorts that stopped mid-thigh, she tied her hair back into a high pony tail and grabbed her swords. Deeming herself ready, she took her hotel key and put it into the pocket of her shorts and left the hotel room.

Scenting the hybrid out, she found his location a few miles away from the hotel in a wide clearing. Smirking to herself, she headed to the location, anticipating the spar that would occur between them.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hiei<strong>

Hiei perched himself in a tree as he waited for Kagome to join him. His thoughts kept drifting to the female. She intrigued him and he wouldn't admit that to anyone but himself. She had fire and she was strong, one could tell by the way she carried herself that she was stronger than she seemed. His nose twitched as he sensed her coming, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and he tugged off his cloak, leaving him in just his black pants.

Once he spotted her entering the clearing, he jumped down from his tree. "I like the area you chose, firecracker, it'll make the spar so much more fun," she gave him a fanged grin.

"I hope you wouldn't want me to go easy on you, onna, that's not my style," his crimson eyes bore into her icy blues.

She smirked and snorted, "the reason I asked you to spar with me was because I knew you wouldn't take it easy on me because I'm a girl, I'm dying to take some frustrations out and you were the perfect candidate," she told him honestly.

His crimson hues spotted the twin swords that crossed her back. "You carry two katanas?" he asked, slightly intrigued. "Yes, I do, had them forged by Totosai with both of my energies, this one," she tapped the sword on the left. "Is Kisagari, it works only with my demonic energy while the other," she tapped the sword on the right, "is Kamaki, it works only with my miko energy," she said.

Hiei was even more intrigued on how she could balance her youki with her miko ki. "You are a puzzle, onna, but enough chit chat, I came here to vent frustrations as well," he told her.

Her smirk grew, "I was just about to say the same thing," she fell into a battle stance, drawing Kisagari while he disappeared from view, heading straight at her with his own katana drawn.

Their swords clanged together, ringing in the silent clearing. She pushed him back, countering with her own attack, her sword cutting his arm. He hissed in pain, almost shocked that she landed a hit on him so easily.

Kagome licked her lips, disappearing from his sight, her scent and aura blocked from him so that he couldn't track her. He kept himself alert.

"Kaminari wave," her voice rang from up above, ice shards forming and shooting straight at him. He narrowly dodged the attack as she landed on her feet and started another assault. He blocked each strike with his own, his eyes locked onto hers and was surprised to see joy laced in her features.

Within minutes he knocked Kisagari from her hands and aimed the tip of his sword at her neck before he saw her stoop down and knock his feet from under him, pinning him down with Kamaki drawn, glowing with a pink hue and aimed at his neck.

He growled and gripped the purification sword, ignoring the burning of his hand as he yanked it from her grasp and threw it to where it joined its twin. He flipped them, effectively pinning her. "Surrender, onna," he growled.

She smirked at him, eyes tinted red, "I wouldn't count on it, firecracker," she purred at him and used her hips to flip them once again, getting up and jumping into the trees. He snarled and followed her, immediately losing her. Before he could blink, he was being grabbed from behind and tossed to the ground.

"I think it is you who should surrender, hybrid," the inu growled as she landed on her feet gracefully by her swords. "Never," he growled back as he jumped up and went at her again, he launched rapid attacks at her, making her stay on defense as he backed her up to a tree. Knocking both of her swords away, he pinned her to the tree, his sword embedding into the bark beside her.

"I win," he panted, he could see her panting as well. A snarl was pulled from her but the snarl turned into a satisfied smile. "You win this time, firecracker, it won't be so easy for you to win next time," she told him as her eyes bore into his. "That was fun though, you gave me a run for my money," she chuckled as he pulled away from her and sheathed his sword.

Walking to where her swords lay, she picked them up and sheathed them as well, feeling his eyes on her. "Anything you wish to say to me, Hiei," she asked as she turned to look at him. "Where'd you learn to fight?" he asked her, leaning against a tree.

"I first learned with my father and then after the battle with Naraku and traveling for a couple centuries, I went and stayed with Sesshomaru, we sparred together a lot," she said with a shrug.

"You sparred with Lord Sesshomaru? Did you ever beat him?" he asked, impressed that she had sparred with the demon lord of the west. "No, unfortunately but one day I will beat him, our spars can last for hours before I drop from exhaustion and he pins me," she said with a light smirk.

"Your next match is up, right?" she asked him and he nodded. "Yes, I…look forward to seeing you fight in the tournament, I want to see what you can really do," he said and grabbed his cloak, disappearing from sight.

Kagome smirked and headed back to the hotel, "if I wasn't facing Yoko, I would face you Hiei," she whispered to herself, crossing her arms behind her head as she was at the hotel in only a few minutes.

* * *

><p>And there was the spar scene, I apologize if it blows, its 6 in the morning here so my brain is all muddled<p>

I really wanted to update all of my stories tonight but Perfect Servant and Waking the Demon took all night for me to write and for me to be satisfied with the chapters, my thought process only lasts for so long before I combust.

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh dear lord! it's been over 5 months since I updated! I'M SO SORRY! My muse had decided to leave me, I couldn't even make a sentence make sense! But now my muse is back full swing! For those of you who moved to this fic from hearing about it from Begging For Mercy, apparently I broke a rule and the fic was removed, but if you still like to read it, it is available on Dokuga, AFF, and Mediaminer. The links to my account on those websites are on my profile! :D I have new ideas circling, and I'm still working on Perfect Servant, so look for updates on those!

Without Further Ado

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Finals!" Koto called out into the microphone as the crowd roared with excitement and bloodlust. "We have all been anxiously awaiting this showdown! Team Toguro vs. Team Urameshi!" A plethora of cheers and boos could be heard. "Let's hope that Team Toguro makes this one even bloodier than their final match in the Semi-finals! Kagome and Karasu really ended it too fast but yet bloody enough to make my mouth water for more!" Koto said in the microphone.<p>

"Entering stage left is Team Urameshi!" The doors opened and the team of four came out. "And entering stage right is the amazing Team Toguro!" the team of five came out as well. Kagome's brow arched as she looked across the stage to meet the golden eyes of Yoko. She smirked at him and turned icy blue eyes towards Koto.

Team Urameshi's alternative happened to be Koenma and Kagome couldn't hold back the smirk yet again. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they met the violet ones of Kuronue. They shared a look and the first battle of the finals commenced between Older Toguro and Kuwabara. Icy blue eyes looking across the ring, they met fiery red and a smirk on the hybrid's face.

A smirk barely crossed her face, the match ending shockingly in the oaf's favor. "Next combatants come to the ring," Koto said into the mic. Kagome jumped into the ring, immediately joined by Kurama, "ah, so you're going to fight me now, Yoko?" she asked, her eyes flashing red slightly. The red head's eyes flashed gold and he gave her a fanged, cool smirk. "You know it baby," he told her coolly, Yoko taking control immediately.

She faked a pout, "what I can't play with red for a few moments, I promise not to hurt him too much," she purred before disappearing from sight. Yoko growled and stayed on the defensive, gold eyes darting around, ears perked and ready to hear the slightest sound. Within seconds Yoko was on the ground, claws embedded in his abdomen. He coughed, wide golden hues meeting ice blue tinted with red. "Kag..ome…" he roughly gripped her wrist and flipped her off of him, his own claws ripping through her skin.

Kagome hissed, feeling her blood oozing from the wounds and onto the ring. "Don't tease me baby," she purred again, a cold smirk in place on her lips. He chuckled coldly, "you know how much I like to tease my prey, Kagome," he said, bringing his infamous Rose Whip out.

"Oh dear, I thought you forgot to use that thing with how soft you've gotten Yoko," she quipped, jumping out of his line of fire and hopping behind him, stabbing her sword into his right shoulder. Yoko bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Kagome smirked, her sword twisted a little as she pulled it out, "oopsies, I guess I'm a little clumsy," she licked her lips.

Placing her lips close to his ear, she threw up a sound barrier around them. "Here's how things are going to go, we'll go through the motions of fighting and then you're going to take me down, knock me out, I really don't want Sakyo to win, humans shouldn't play with demons like they are toys, let it be known that this is the only time I'm going to help you, Yoko," she whispered into his ear before launching her claws into his sides and removing the barrier.

Yoko was momentarily in shock as he processed her words, but snapped out of it as soon as her claws dug into his sides. He groaned aloud and quickly grabbed her arms, shocked when she didn't resist him and threw her out of the ring roughly, watching her crash into the side of the arena. "What was that! Okay, as per regulation, I will count to ten, if she doesn't get up then Yoko is the winner!" Koto called out.

Koto counted to 10 and as soon as the 10 was called out, Kagome opened her eyes, spotting Karasu ascending to the ring. She slowly got up and went to stand beside Toguro and Sakyo, "he took me by surprise, that kitsune seduction shit," she grumbled, rubbing the lump on her head. "I'm going to go relax in my room, I'm sure you men can handle the rest," she said, flipping her dark hair out of her face and made her way to the opposite side of the arena where the hotel was.

As she passed Hiei and Yusuke, she raised her eyebrow at them and smirked, quickly conjuring a barrier. "Like I told Yoko and his red-headed pretty boy companion, this is the only time I'm going to help you. I am a demon of my word, I'm not going to try and free the Makai at this moment because Kuronue is with me once more, but I will be trying to open the barrier again, mark my words," she told them.

Yusuke growled a little bit, "demons like you deserve to be locked up in the Makai, never to be free or roam around," he spat. Kagome grinned, "if that's what you think, when you throw me back into the Makai, you better throw yourself, Hiei and Kurama in as well," she said and removed the barrier, leaving the arena.

* * *

><p>The finals had ended with Team Urameshi winning the entire tournament, but at the price of Kuwabara's life. Or so Yusuke thought. Kuwabara had plotted against Yusuke, faking his death to cause the spirit detective to unleash his full power and destroy Toguro.<p>

"What are you planning, Kagome?" Kuronue asked, her violet eyes pinning her down with a stare. "I told you, Kuronue, I'm going to open a tunnel to the Makai, but I didn't want Sakyo to get his grubby hands on it," she said, rubbing her towel through her dark hair.

"Demons are not toys, and that's exactly what that insufferable, greedy human wanted to use demons for," she growled. "Are you with me or not Kuronue," Kagome asked, her eyes meeting his and he walked up to her. "Kagome, you know I will always stay by your side," he told her, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Good," she muttered, burying her face in his chest.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck did she mean!" Yusuke threw yet another cup at the wall. "Yeah, Urameshi's right! He's a human!" Kuwabara agreed. "I don't know Yusuke, but she did throw the match, so…" Kurama trailed off, he was confused as to why she did as well. "You three are fools, she's still going to open the tunnel, but like us, she didn't want Sakyo to do it," Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hiei is right, she's not going to stop until she has a tunnel open, she's a formidable opponent, you do not want to get on her bad side, for now I believe she's going to lay low and create another plan," Koenma said, the look on his face was also confused and frustrated.<p>

"I don't want to lay low, toddler! She is dangerous, I don't want her in the human realm!" Yusuke said, "you think I do, Yusuke! Of course I don't want her in this realm, but there is nothing I can do right now!" Koenma stated. "Gentleman, we are getting no where in yelling at each other, like Koenma said, Kagome is going to lay low and make another plan, then we'll be there to catch her before she hatches it," Kurama said.

* * *

><p>UH OH! What is Kagome going to do now that she gave up this chance at opening the tunnel!<p>

Reviews are welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

Ahem! Wow, It's been a while since I've been on here! Roughly a year and a half, holy smokes! Anyway, I'm still flattered that I have people reviewing and reading this story still, no matter how long it has taken me to update. I had a lot of things going on so I had to take a break from Fan fiction, but I'm back and rearing to go and update my stories!

Without further waiting, I bring you the long awaited chapter 11!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the dark tournament and they hadn't heard from Kagome at all. Kurama was still on guard though, knowing how she was in the past from what Yoko shared with him. The girl was meticulous and very sneaky. "Why are we going to this stupid shrine again?" Yusuke whined as they walked up the stairs.<p>

"Yusuke, we are retrieving Genkai's granddaughter, that's why," Kurama sighed softly. They finally reached the top of the shrine and they looked around, both feeling the immense power that encompassed it. "I thought Genkai's shrine was powerful, but this one is even more powerful," Yusuke said, getting chills as they walked up to the door. Kurama nodded in agreement and knocked on the door, a woman in her mid-30s answered the door with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes, gentlemen? What can I do for you?" she asked. "Genkai sent us here to get her granddaughter," Kurama said with a warm smile, "oh yes, of course, come on in, I'll go get her," she said, stepping inside to let the two inside. The woman disappeared upstairs before coming down after a few minutes, "she's finishing packing, she'll be down in just a few moments, I just finished making iced tea, I'll bring you some," the woman then disappeared into the kitchen.

The person that came downstairs left them speechless. It was Kagome. She was the first to break the silence, "you have got to be kidding me!" she growled, her eyes flashing. Yusuke snarled and was about to launch at her before Kurama held his arm, holding him back. "What are you doing here!? Are you controlling this poor woman?" the detective growled.

Kagome growled the room started sparking with purifying energy, "Kagome what's going on, dear?" the woman came in. "Get these men out of the house, mama, I'll get my things from upstairs," she said softly, kissing the older woman on the cheek and Yusuke sweat-dropped, this human woman was Kagome's mother. "I'm sorry, Kagome is never usually like this, she's such a sweet girl, but wait outside for her," the woman said.

The two men walked outside and Kurama rubbed his temples, "I feel like an ass," Yusuke muttered and then Kagome joined them moments later, "Oba-san is going to have a LOT of explaining to do," she growled and started walking down the steps of the shrine with her bags in hand. "You're lucky I didn't kill you for what you said in my house, detective," she growled. "I'm not scared of you!" he growled back.

* * *

><p>They reached Genkai's shrine after a couple of hours and Kagome embraced the short, pink-haired woman. "Oba-san, you have to explain to me why THEY came and got me, those boys are the reason I needed this retreat in the first place," she growled. "The dimwit is my apprentice, I didn't know you were the demoness they were talking about, I did have a run in with death before the final battle," Genkai stated. "Right, Toguro," she snarled, "I'm sorry for how I acted at the tournament, I just want to have a link established with the makai so that I can be with both of my families," Kagome frowned.<p>

Yusuke laughed bitterly, "yeah right! You're evil straight down to the core!" he growled, Kagome snarled and turned on her heel to face him, "boy, don't even go there with me, you are not even a challenge," she growled back. "That is enough you two! Kagome, I do not agree with what you did at the tournament no matter what your intentions were. I will not tolerate neither you nor the dimwit desecrating and destroying my home," Genkai ordered, her tone angry and leaving no room for arguments. "The detective isn't worth any of my energy to fight anyway," Kagome said flippantly, earning another growl from Yusuke.

"Now if you two are done acting like children, Kagome, you can go settle into your room, I'm going to have a discussion with my apprentice," Genkai dismissed the girl as the demon nodded and bowed before grabbing her bags and taking them inside the shrine. Genkai watched her granddaughter leave before turning her attention to the fuming detective. "Why are you accepting that bloodthirsty demon into your home!?" he growled out.

The older woman sighed, "because she has been my granddaughter for as long as I can remember, Dimwit. She was a human, or seemed to be, before her transformation took place," she explained. "I will not turn away from my family, her intentions are horrible yes, but they have some good in them as well, she wants to be connected to this world to be with her human family, as well as her demon father in the Makai. She grew up in this world, no matter how cruel and evil she may seem," she continued. Yusuke growled again, "I still don't think she should be here, I don't care if she has family here, Koenma doesn't want her here either, demons like that belong in the Makai," he said.

"If you truly believe that then shouldn't Kurama and Hiei be stuck in the Makai as well, they might be on your team, but both of them were merciless and formidable demons, they both still are, no matter their allegiances," Genkai quipped, causing the young male to become dumbfounded. "That's exactly what she said when she threw her match with Kurama at the tournament, only she added me in there as well, but I'm not a demon," the detective said. "I do not know why she threw you into the mix, but.." she was interrupted by a person clearing their throat. All eyes turned to Kagome, "do not worry your foolish little heads, I will be returning to the Makai in a few days, I needed mama to think I was staying for a couple months at Genkai's, but I can only handle human stench for a little while," Kagome said, her voice void of all emotion.

Kagome turned her icy blue eyes toward Genkai and Yusuke, "if mama calls after I am gone, tell her simply that I am doing well and am out shopping or something," she said. "King Yama is having his SDF open a hole for me to get through; I have things to take care of."

The girl turned on her heel and headed back inside, gold hues watching her. A male who entered the shrine cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Genkai, Kurama and Yusuke. "I am looking for Master Genkai," the male's baritone voice floated to the old woman's ears and she inclined her head. "That would be me, what can I do for you?" she asked, not realizing that Kagome had come to stand beside her in her human form.

"Kagome, dear, could you bring this man inside and I'll get started on some tea," Genkai asked as she still wanted to talk to Yusuke and Kurama. Kagome nodded and led the man inside, he was familiar and she was determined to learn who it was.


End file.
